


迂回

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Andrew, M/M, top!Jesse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew和Stone分手后，Jesse终于忍不住回去找他了，然后就发生一系列的事情。ORZ，这概括能力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	迂回

Andrew从经纪人得知Jesse过两天要来剧组探班的时候，下意识的问：“是什么电视节目还是什么采访？”经纪人摇摇头，“不，以他的经纪人来说，是个私人探访。”Andrew皱了皱眉没再说什么，却在心里盘算了起来，到底有什么理由让Jesse来探班？因为他分手了？Andrew想了想，他最近没有什么事被报道出来，顶多就是分手这回事。可是，又关Jesse什么事？  
探班的事情搅得Andrew心神不宁，这两天在片场过得晕乎乎的。却在看见Jesse的瞬间，精神了起来。Jesse穿着普通得不能再普通的衣服，还带着一副几乎遮住半张脸的墨镜。如果不是Andrew对他那么熟悉，应该不会注意到他。Jesse看见Andrew的眼神看向这边，微笑的向他招招手。没有了标志性的一头小卷毛，Jesse看起来很是平常。Andrew点了一下头，把眼神移到眼前的场景。Jesse，Jesse，却在心中念了无数次这个名字。  
休息的时候，Andrew走向房车的步伐不禁放慢，可是却也无可奈何的走到了。推开门的时候，Jesse正在打量他桌子上的东西。“Hi，Andrew！”Andrew反手关上了门，把跟在身后的经纪人吓了一跳。“在拍下一场戏之前不要叫我。”Andrew闷闷的声音从里面传来，经纪人有些疑惑，但还是离开了，只要Andrew遇上Jesse的事，并没有什么理由可言。  
Andrew沉默着把外套脱下扔在沙发上，“你要喝什么吗？”越过Jesse走向冰箱，打算拿点什么来舒缓自己的紧张。Jesse越过Andrew的肩膀看见冰箱里的一排一排的啤酒，不禁皱了皱眉。“喝水就好了，Andrew。”  
Andrew拿给Jesse一杯水，“请坐，Mr.Eisenberg！”Jesse伸出的手僵在那里，看着Andrew的眼睛。“Jesse，please。”Andrew拿着杯子的手不禁撰紧了，“Remember?We are not friend anymore.”Jesse的脸以可见的速度沉了下去。Andrew看见Jesse默不作声的样子，自己也不知道该怎么咄咄逼人下去。  
“Jesse，please。离开我的生活后就不要回来了。我知道我懦弱。很难让某个人离开。所以突然，请让我独自一个人。”Jesse听着Andrew软软的声音，想起两个人在拍TSN时的相处，Andrew的眼神充满温柔，总让他在恍惚中以为在里面看到了爱情。后来才发现那不过是Wardo对Mark的温柔投射到现实当中而已。可是Jesse却狼狈的发现自己当了真。  
Jesse接过Andrew手中的水杯，喝了一口。“那句话是我的不对，Sorry,Andrew。是那时候我们太久没有联系了。”Andrew随意的坐在沙发上，开了一瓶啤酒。“那你怎么突然又联系我了？”Jesse看着Andrew的眼睛，哽着差点说不出话，这么久了，Andrew的眼睛还是一如当年。  
“我只是想联系你。”Jesse说着拿过桌子上的笔和纸，写下自己的联系方式。Andrew看见Jesse的手在空闲的时候会有不自觉的抓紧放松，那是他紧张时候的表现。以前，他才是那个紧张的人。“Andrew，please。”Andrew接过了纸看了一眼，私人号码，看样子Jesse是真心想联系自己的。“Jesse，为什么？”虽然Andrew吧纸条收了起来，但是明显没有完全相信。“没有为什么，Andrew，正如也没有为什么会解释我们会越走越远，我只是终于做了我想做的。”  
“Jesse，你总是那样，像个控制狂，总要把一切抓在你的手中。不会过多考虑别人的感受。而我永远只能被动地接受。我容易陷进去，并且难以走出来，我没办法放开我们的那一段友谊。。。”Andrew的话哽在Jesse的怀抱中。  
“你知道我没办法说什么，除了Sorry。”再一次把Andrew拥入怀中，Jesse感叹这个人还是一如既往的瘦。“别让我又再犯错，I can't...I can't...again。”Andrew哽咽着声音，回应的是Jesse更加紧的拥抱。“如果你愿意，这次的主权放在你的手上。”Jesse放开Andrew转而蹲在他的面前。Andrew揉了揉脸，仿佛在弄走他刚才的情绪。“我们是不是有点太煽情了，弄得好像是一对复合的情侣似的。”蹲在他面前的Jesse禁不住僵了一下。Andrew拍拍他的肩膀，“嘿！我只是开个玩笑而已。”但却发现Jesse的脸有些扭曲，才觉得奇怪。  
“Hey！Jesse，你该不会。。。”Andrew没敢再说下去。Jesse也反应了过来。“果然还是藏不住。Andrew，没错，我喜欢你，还是该死的从四年前那个时候起的。”Andrew愣了两秒，干笑了一下，“Jesse，you are joking。”Jesse站了起来，退后两步，“Andrew，你知道，我不是在开玩笑，既然你已经知道了，选择权也在你那儿。Andrew，你还愿意和我做朋友吗？”  
“我，我不知道，你能让我在考虑考虑吗？”Jesse的眼中没有充满失望，并不代表没有。只是不由自主的咬了一下唇。“我知道，选择权在你。那，我先走了，你拍戏加油。”

Jesse已经把自己关在家里两天了，从一开始的满怀担心到现在无所谓听天由命的状态，让他看起来有点颓废。Andrew没有回应，甚至连一个短信都没有，看来，情况就是，Andrew不会再联系自己了，Jesse想着。  
就在Jesse颓废到第四天的时候，他的私人号码终于收到了一条陌生的短信。“Yes,you are always my friend。”那一刻，他才终于深呼吸了一口气。  
“Hey，你知道吗？在等你回应的这几天，我的心情很像当年第一次见你之前的心情，紧张却又不敢抱太大的期望。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我在想谁会是那个如此爱着Mark的Wardo。我希望是个又漂亮有温柔的Wardo，鉴于Mark是如此的坏脾气。”  
“鉴于Jesse和Mark同样是个坏脾气，Andrew和Wardo就同样是漂亮又温柔，是吗？”看着这调皮的语气，Jesse忍不住笑了起来。  
“是的，事实的确这样，Andrew和Wardo都是漂亮又温柔，但是坏脾气只有Mark一个人。”其实一直这样下去也不错。  
后来，趁着Andrew还在纽约拍戏的时间，Jesse和Andrew一起去吃了两次饭，聊了许多，却又默契地避开了那个尴尬的话题。Jesse也很克制的没有越雷池一步。两个人谈笑风生就是没能回去当年在荧屏前的亲密。Andrew对Jesse还是很拘谨，害怕一不小心说错了什么，做错了什么。每次两个人道别转身之后，都是松了一口气。累，却又紧抓着不放。  
“Jesse，你介意我们谈一下关于那个吗？关于你喜欢我的事。”Jesse没想到Andrew会是先挑起话题的那一个。总要解决的问题，却恰好在Andrew拍完戏回英国了，故意的吗？  
“Well,别在意，我们可以聊点什么的。”在Jesse考虑一下后，在信息发出去的同时，便收到Andrew的，“如果你介意，也可以不用说。”  
Jesse有点啼笑皆非，Andrew一向如此，好奇心满满却又谨慎，小心翼翼，估计发过来的信息都要谨慎的想两三遍。  
“你是想问我为什么会喜欢上你？事实上我也不知道，在拍摄TSN的时候，我享受你给我的一切温柔，以为一切都是真的。等到我明白那只你把Wardo对Mark的感情投射在我的身上时，我已经没办法退开了。”  
信息发出去后，Jesse很久没有收到回复，有几次他想打个电话过去，却也迟迟没有勇气按下拨出键。对于这段感情，他本就不抱任何期待，唯一的想法就是和Andrew维持朋友关系，知道他的信息就行了。但是他没想过实话会让Andrew放弃。说放弃还算过早了吧！Jesse看着手机依然没有出现那个名字。可是，什么时候才算晚呢？  
Jesse没有等到Andrew的信息，而是直接等到他的人。Andrew直接出现在他家门口这是让他吃惊了一把，各种奇奇怪怪的想法在他的脑中过了一遍却又通通否定掉了。  
“进来吧！”Jesse打开门让Andrew进来。Andrew似乎有点紧张，低眉顺眼地跟在他的身后。“果汁可以吗？”Jesse带着她来到客厅，Andrew才反应过来Jesse实在问他。“可。。可以。”  
“不用紧张，我又不能吃了你。”被Jesse这么一说，Andrew更加紧张了。“你。。你不会吃了我，只是。。只是。。。恩。。。”Jesse看着Andrew结结巴巴满脸通红更忍不住笑了出来.“Take easy。Andrew，没什么大不了的，你想说什么就说吧！”Andrew终于不那么紧张的露出一个笑容。  
“我想说，你一直是我的朋友。”Jesse的眼神暗了暗，你还在期待什么？“还有，我并没有把Wardo对Mark的感情投射到你的身上，那至始至终就是我对你的真实感情。明明是你在逃避，我才，我才不敢再表露。”Andrew说完用着湿漉漉的眼神看着Jesse，看得Jesse心底一软。  
“好，是我的错。那么，现在呢？”刚要反驳说一直都是你的错的Andrew被后面那一句哽住了，低下了头。  
“I, I don't know. I care about you. And, and,I broke up witn Stone. And, and, I don't konw.”  
“It's ok. I can wait.” 

打破僵局的相处，两人极为自在。Andrew也不介意Jesse那偶尔投来的不明意义的眼神，但通常都是被他一个微笑挡回去。Jesse有点儿着急，却又不得不沉住气。Andrew刚和Stone分手不久，要投入另一段感情很难。  
“嘿。The Halloween is coming.愿意加入纽约的大Party中吗？”Jesse看着形形色色的万圣节宣传单，突然想和Andrew来个两人游玩。  
“当然，或许我们可以来个变装。”  
“是的，变完装就不会被认出来啦。”  
“或者，我们变完装之后可以约个时间地点见面，看看能不能认出对方？”好吧，关于玩的，Jesse永远玩不过Andrew。当然，Mark这个极品宅男也玩不过Wardo。  
“就在那家店，游行队伍会经过那里的。至于时间，等下去安排一下通告再说。”当然，Andrew在决定这一方也比不过Jesse，永远那么直截了当。 “可以的。顺便一提，你最喜欢的动漫人物是？” “Hey!Little Andy.不要刺探军情，我也没问。Itsy bitsy spider。（可爱的小蜘蛛）” “Well,我的也不会那么简单，好么。” “我们可以加个赌注什么的。这样才有动力去装扮。” “假如？” “满足对方一个愿望，或者其他什么的。”这一次Andrew的回复有点慢，似乎是考虑了许久，才回复了一个好字，但紧接着又来了一个信息。“Jesse，你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”松了一口气的Jesse在看到后面的问题终于绷不住笑了出来。 “Easy,spider,不要刺探军情，要凭借你的能力认出我来。” “刺探军情也是一种能力。” “那真是，一眼就能看穿的能力。” 。。。。。。 时间足够他们去安排，问题是要穿什么服装？不会在别人的预测范围内。Jesse打开电脑搜索了半天，少有中意的意见。大部分的变装都不能够遮住脸。以Andrew那眼神，如果不能完全变装，是很容易看出来的。突然家里的电子闹钟欢快的响了起来，提醒Jesse该到书房看书写作了。Jesse哼着那欢快的铃声，好像想到了什么。  
Andrew到达咖啡店的时候，还是零星几个人，游行队伍还没到，人群还没有蜂拥而至，想着便到店里买杯咖啡喝。女店员穿着性感的兔女郎装，勾勒出姣好的身材。看见Andrew的装扮，偷偷掩嘴一笑，面具下的Andrew撇撇嘴，他的装扮不土啊！等到他拿着咖啡走到店外之后才发现  
，没有吸管带着面具的他根本喝不了。 等到Andrew再次从咖啡店里出来的时候才发现，街上已经满满的行人了。Andrew有些傻眼，这么多的人怎么认出Jesse？好吧，反正Jesse的工作量也和他一样的大，在面具下的他偷偷地翻了白眼。  
十月末的纽约不是很冷，恰好今天也是晴空万里，但是相比于一些着装暴露的人，Andrew还是满庆幸自己身上那套服装，够厚，也把他整个包住了。但是，显然有人比他更聪明。前方有人穿着圣诞老人的服装，那才是真正的暖和。哦！圣诞老人还背了个背包，每当有小孩走过对他说：“Trick or treat？”时，他都会从袋子里掏出糖果给孩子。哦！真的是完美的装扮。 Andrew站在接近街道的地方，尽量让自己看起来像是在张望游行队伍，而不是在找人。淘汰了一个又一个的目标后，Andrew有点紧张，和Jesse约好的时间快到了。如果说Jesse还没到，找不到他是正常的，但是Jesse是一定到了的，难道他的伪装更完美？ Andrew又瞟了圣诞老人几眼，突然像是发现什么似的勾起了一个笑。他趁着圣诞老人又被小孩子索要糖果的时候，快速地接近，站在他的身后，尽量压低声线。“Grandpa Santa，trick or treat？”圣诞老人的身子突然抖了一下，转过身后，看清楚眼前人的装扮，不禁睁大了眼睛。“An....”Andrew看着Jesse惊讶却又不敢张扬的叫出自己的名字，终于笑了起来。 “你不是说你不会穿小蜘蛛的COS服吗？”圣诞Jesse有些愤愤不平。“No,这是绿魔的服装啊。但是，我怎么都不会想到你会穿审单老人的服装啊。”Andrew都快笑出眼泪来了，但还是停不下来。“那么，你是喜欢Peter Parke×Harry Osborn？”Andrew反应过来Jesse是在说同人作品的事。“难道你不喜欢？”Andrew对着Jesse调皮的眨眨眼。“不，我更喜欢Spiderman×Deadpool。”Andrew想了一会才发现Jesse的深意，又笑了起来。“那是因为Deadpool和你一样，都是话唠，语速很快吗？”Jesse眨眨眼睛，不可置否。 “好了，Andrew，需要我满足你什么愿望吗？”Andrew看着Jesse满脸的络腮胡子，眼睛笑眯眯的，凑到Jesse的身边。“原本我是想要一个kiss的。但是看来只好换一个了。”  
万圣节那天晚上，Jesse真的满足了Andrew的愿望，恨恨地亲了Andrew一把。当然是在Andrew说出另一个愿望之后。万圣节狂欢回家后，Andrew收到了Jesse的来信。“所以，你的愿望呢？”Andrew想起Jesse一路上被小孩子讨要糖的傻兮兮的模样。“嘿！能不能给个圣诞老人给我当男朋友？”信息发出一个小时后，Andrew的男朋友便手捧一束花，出现在他的公寓门前，给他一个绵长的吻，并且说：“圣诞老人说，他乐意至极。” 

Jesse少见的圣诞节没有回家去过，而是约了Andrew在家里两人世界。Mrs.Eisenberg敏捷的抓住了Jesse的理由里的漏洞。“OH,come on ,sweetheart.说吧，什么时候把对方带给妈妈看？哦，对了，男性还是女性。恩，鉴于这么多年来，我们已经放弃你的性取向了。”Jesse被电话那头的妈妈哽得好一会说不出话来。“Sorry，mom。”Jesse以为爸妈是不催他的婚事的，但还是如此的关心他。“哦！不，宝贝，只是告诉我就可以了。”Jesse不可闻的叹了口气。他和Andrew交往还不久，两人还没腻完，他不想告诉家里人，被家里人打扰。他还清楚地记得，当年TSN播出的时候，家里人开口闭口就称赞Andrew是个甜心。以至于那时候颁奖，妈妈到了后台就直奔Andrew去了。“Oh！Sweetheart，how nice to see you。” 平安夜Andrew提着一只火鸡就敲开Jesse家的门。一进门就无语了，家里随处可见的都是槲寄生。“Jesse，你能不能。。。”话还没说完就被Jesse吻住了。亲完后，Jesse一脸得意的指了指头顶，果不其然，又是一个。 Andrew提着火鸡走到餐桌前时，两个人已经亲了好几遍了。Andrew看到餐桌边的装扮后终于忍不住了，“Jesse，我不想一边吃饭，一边亲吻，你把东西都给我拆下来，”Andrew看着Jesse一脸耍赖的模样，冷笑一声：“或者吃完饭我就回去？”Jesse才乖乖地去把大部分的槲寄生拆了下来。 两个人吃完饭，便窝在沙发上烤火，壁炉里的火烤得很旺。Jesse开了酒，两人喝得很尽兴。Andrew在Jesse的抗议下把脚放在他的怀里，但却被Jesse挠得喘不过气来。然后又在Jesse讲述他在演Lux时，被整天戴着花头巾的事逗得乐不可支。 酒喝到一半的时候，Jesse和Andrew吻到了一块。Jesse按住Andrew的后脑，迫不及待地交换起津液，带着残留的酒香，全数都咽进喉咙里面。Andrew伸手环抱住他的脖子，带着Jesse躺在沙发上。Jesse扣住Andrew下颌的部分，近乎凶残的啃咬他的嘴唇，舔弄他的舌头和牙齿，直到两个人气息不稳。“Jesse，轻点。”Andrew在Jesse将嘴唇转移到他的脖子上时，轻声的说。Jesse停住了动作，抬头看着他湿润的嘴唇，拓也顺着他的嘴角下落，落在看不见的后脖。Jesse咽了一口水，抬头看见Andrew带着笑意的双眼，他知道Andrew的眼睛很好看，重色的眼眸经常湿润的让人以为带着泪花，其实是带着无辜。各种情绪在这双眼中一览无遗，让人忍不住曲阜在这双眼睛里。Jesse忽然低了头在Andrew的眼睛上亲了亲。“嘿！Jesse。。。”Andrew的声音带着喘息透出着不明的意义。Jesse没有说话继续啃咬他的脖颈。 “我们，去床上。。”Andrew的喘息声漏开，细碎地化在噼里啪啦的柴火声中。Jesse拉起Andrew往卧室走去，两个人仍吻着，Jesse拉着Andrew的手臂引导着他，在喘息的空余，拉扯着着两个人身上的衣服。情欲的升腾让两个人的体温都有些升高。Andrew的手在Jesse的精瘦身体上胡乱摸索着，甚至故意刮弄着他的敏感区。Jesse警告的拍一下他的臀部，Andrew忍不住呻吟了一声。当他被压在那张柔软的大床上时，两个人已经一丝不挂了。 Jesse压住Andrew，牙齿咬住他一边的乳头碾磨起来，疼痛和酥麻一路延伸，Andrew忍不住颤栗了起来，有点儿挣扎。“别怕，little Andy。”Jesse的舌头灵巧的围着那一圈肉打转，舔舐，知道它挺了起来。Jesse顺着他纤瘦的腰身摸下去，一手温柔的梳理着他的头发，一边细致的亲吻他的脸颊。Andrew安静的感受着Jesse炙热的呼吸，一边想象着现在的画面，忍不住羞涩起来。 Jesse握住他的阴茎，铃口渗出一些前液，然后他犹豫了一下，俯身将Andrew的阴茎吞入口中。Andrew的身体抽动了一下，手指痉挛一般的抓住了床单，口中漏出长短不一的喘息声。Jesse小心翼翼的用舌头舔弄口中的性器，感受着它的胀大，然后开始吞吐起来。Andrew的喘息声又重了起来。终于Andrew在感觉自己要射的时候，伸手将Jesse的头拉离那里。 高潮过后的Andrew躺在床上喘息着，Jesse一边亲吻他全是汗的耳鬓，一边在抽屉里翻找润滑剂，然后把粘了润滑剂的食指送进Andrew的体内。“恩，Jesse。。。”Andrew呻吟着，有些疼痛，Jesse含住耳郭，黏糊糊地厮磨着。“放松感觉着它。。。”一边说一边扩张，然后挤进另一根手指。“感觉到了吗？你的体内那么紧，那么热，”缓缓的抽动后，又开始了剪式扩张，“但又那么湿。”在一阵摸索后，Jesse的指尖找到了Andrew的前列腺，然后毫不犹豫的按向它，Andrew忍不住呻吟，“求，求你，求你了，Jesse。。”Andrew不知道自己在哀求什么，但Jesse忽略了他，只听到他满溢着情欲的喘息。 当Andrew的体内适应了三根手指后，已经不知不觉的抬起屁股迎合手指的抽插，，融化的润滑剂随着手指的抽插被带出，滴落在床单上。Jesse扯了一个枕头垫在Andrew的腰下，把腿摆成M的形状，过于羞耻的姿势让Andrew不自在的撇开了脸。Jesse看见Andrew的表情笑了一下，抽出手指，舔了舔他的喉结。后穴因为空虚而开始收缩，Andrew不满的哼了哼。  
Jesse握着自己胀痛的阴茎抵住了穴口，缓缓地捅了进去。相比于刚才的扩张，Jesse的阴茎太粗太长，撑得后穴发痛。Andrew扒着Jesse的肩膀，浑身颤抖着。“Jesse，慢点，慢点，恩，太疼了。”生理泪水模糊了他的视线，声音都带着哭腔，但后穴却在收缩着尝试吞吐闯入的阴茎。Jesse一边亲吻Andrew紧闭的双眼，边安慰他，“没事的，Andrew，快好了。。。 我已经进去了。”Andrew的肠道痉挛着咬住他，他根本忍不住要操干这具身体。 随着Andrew的喘息声渐渐舒缓，Jesse注意到Andrew的肠道不再痉挛，他又用力的吧自己的阴茎向里顶了顶，开始摆动腰肢在后穴抽动了起来。快感从后穴向Andrew的四肢爬去，让他不自觉的随着Jesse的动作扭动着身体。“嗯哈，Jesse，快点，再快点。。。”Jesse抽出阴茎有狠狠地撞回去，大幅度的摆动腰身，加大力度的更往里面抽插，他伸手掰开Andrew的臀，顾不上他已经快喘不过气来，继续操干那个已经泛红的后穴。 “怎么样？Andrew，够吗？”Jesse揉捏着Andrew的臀部，用越来越大的力度操干着他的身体。“不，Jesse，快，快继续操我。。。”Andrew的呻吟断断续续，仿佛迷失在令人无力的快感中，他的双手无力地环着Jesse的脖子，防止自己被Jesse顶出去。Jesse把Andrew翻成跪趴的姿势，对着寻找到的前列腺，狠狠地撞了进去，“啊！”Andrew终于无力地摔在了床上。  
“不，Jesse，不要。”Andrew撑起身体想要逃离这令人噬骨的快感，Jesse伸手按住Andrew的腰身，毫不留情的操干着他的敏感点。“没事的，Andrew，我知道，你可以的。”然后俯下身色情的舔弄他的脊椎骨。双重的快感蔓延上Andrew的头脑，让他只能趴在床上发抖。 润滑液随着抽插被带出体外，Andrew试图夹紧了屁股，但后穴依旧贪婪地吞吐着火热的阴茎。Jesse无情地对着他的敏感点操弄，让他的呻吟变得断断续续。Andrew的后穴开始收缩了起来，终于在Jesse的一阵顶弄后，颤抖着高潮了。Jesse也在几次抽插后，抵住Andrew的内壁。射了出来。高潮感还没过的Andrew又被Jesse射得一阵痉挛，无力地趴在床上。  
Jesse亲昵地吻着Andrew的耳鬓，“怎么样？舒服吗？”Andrew无力地抬起手臂捅了Jesse一下。“把你的东西拿出去。”还在收缩的后穴，依旧能感觉到Jesse软下去的阴茎。听着Andrew沙哑的声音，Jesse满足地在肠道中轻轻地涌动着。黏腻的快感让Andrew忍不住爆粗口。“操，Jesse，你赶紧出去。”Jesse才无可奈何地抽出来。Andrew试图撑起自己的身体，奈何这个身体第一次被这样子使用，最后还是不得不让Jesse把他扶到浴室里去。 “Andrew，我们再来一遍吧！”原来在帮Andrew擦身体的Jesse又欺了上来，挺动了几下腰身，硬挺的阴茎戳着Andrew还未闭合的穴口。“不要，Jesse，刚才太累了。。。。。操，Jesse，把它拿出来。。恩。。拜托。。不要了。。。啊 。。” 第二天的Jesse是被门铃声吵醒的，起身时，累瘫的Andrew依旧蜷在被窝里不肯起来。Jesse俯身吻一下Andrew，“Merry Christmas。”然后才下床捡衣服穿，一边打着呵欠一边去开门。然后看见门口的妈妈姐姐笑眯眯地他说Marry Christmas时，完全清醒了。 恩。可怜的Andrew。

 

-END-


End file.
